This invention relates generally to steering column locking systems and more particularly to a simplified, compact, and light weight device for preventing movement of a steering column when the ignition switch is locked.
Steering column locks for discouraging auto theft are well known and are included on all automobiles of current manufacture. These generally take the form of a pin or pawl which reciprocates either axially or radially, relative to the steering column, to engage a slot in a lock ring or a lock sleeve. When the ignition switch is turned to the locked position, the pin moves into engagement with the slot and prevents movement of the steering column.
Fabrication of steering columns including such locks requires manufacturing the lock collar or sleeve, staking or otherwise fastening it to the steering shaft, and aligning the reciprocation path of the pin or pawl with the slot(s) of the lock ring. This requires a degree of precision and a number of fabrication operations which increases manufacturing costs. Also, the locking ring is necessarily bulky and imposes space and weight penalties on the vehicle.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering column locking devices, and it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of those limitations. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.